Rowdyruff boys doujinshi dark versions
by Uriel-rdz
Summary: la vida de las chicas se ha vuelto mas complicada que de costumbre y parece no poder empeorar, las malas influencias de mandy y sus amigas parecen estar empezando a afectar a la normalmente tierna y dulce burbuja, bellota lucha contra nuevos sentimientos que no puede decifrar y el breve pero intenso romance que tuvo con dexter a dejado a bombon muy lastimada por dentro.
1. cuando la familia se reune

**JA , JA, JA, JA! AL FIN E REGRESADO DE LA MUERTE**

**CON NUEVO NOMBRE (ANTERIORMENTE ERA URIEL-RDZ) Y NUEVO ROSTRO A SEGUIR HACIENDO LO QUE MEJOR SE HACER, TRATAR DE DOMINAR EL MUNDO Y LA MEJOR FORMA DE HACERLO ES ATRAVEZ DE MIS FICS, AQUI LES TRAIGO UNO COMPLETAMENTE NUEVO, DISFRUTENLO Y SIGAN ESPERANDO LAS CONTINUACIONES DE TODAS LAS DEMAS COSAS QUE HAGO PARA COMPENSAR EL HECHO DE QUE NO TENGO VIDA SOCIAL**

Bombon miraba de lado con la cabeza recargada en el pupitre, a su lado se encontraba olga practicamente comiendose a besos a dexter, hacia un mes la habia abandonado para irse con ella y a la pelinegra no le molestaba el mostrarse excesivamente melosa con el cuando la chica superpoderosa estaba frente a ellos.

bombon bufo molesta y se volteo al otro lado

-sonrie bombon-pidio su hermana pequeña-dicen que hoy van a inscribirse chicos nuevos al salon, tal vez sean guapos, no te emociona conocerlos?

-no me interesa conocer a nadie

-y que tal si ya los conocieras?-una voz resono desde el frente del salon, repentinamente un chico rubio habia aparecido a un lado de la profesora sin que nadie supiera como llego hasta ahi

al verlo la maestra se emociono y frente a todos sus alumnos dijo

-Bienvenido te estabamos esperando-todos los chicos se habian quedado impresionados al grado del mudismo, no muy seguros de el porque la maestra se mostraba tan entusiasmada, todos incluyendo a las chicas superpoderosas no sabian que hacer ni como reaccionar pues la presencia de aquel chico ahi resultaba extrañamente perturbante. y asi un silencio casi espectral hasta que bellota, como siempre, tomo la iniciativa y dio el primer paso, se levanto con gran furia derrivando todos sus libros al suelo y se mantuvo un tiempo con la mirada baja a la espectativa de todos.

-bien lo vas a hacer si o no?-pregunto con un tono entre burlon e indiferente el chico de los ojos apagados.

bellota sintio como su sangre hervia e incapaz de seguir controlando su ira salto en ataque de aquel extraño personaje.

su vuelo fue corto pero veloz y poderoso, iba con todas las intenciones de acestarle un golpe debastador pero antes de que pudiera tocar al chico este la tomo de la mano y la sometio sin ningun esfuerzo.

-despues de tanto tiempo, lo primero que se te ocurre es venir y golpearme?,nada de "¿como te fue boomer?" o "¿que has hecho todos estos años boomer?".

la vista del rubio del rubio se desvio de la superpoderosa que tenia bajo el por un momento y se enfoco en su hermana rubia

-y tu burbuja ¿piensas hacer lo mismo?- pregunto sin mucho interes pero la rubia solo se acomodo en su silla tratando de ocultar la cara de aquel chico

-que tal tu bombon?-busco a la peliroja con la mirada pero esta ya no estaba en su asiento, boomer volteo a toda velocidad y es que un fuerte sonido llamo repentinamente su atencion, se trataba de bombon que ya estaba preparada para darle un brutal puñetazo, por suerte para el chico su gran velocidad lo ayudo a esquivarlo pero al hacerlo termino por soltar a bellota quien rapidamente se incorporo y comenzo a ayudar a su hermana en el ataque contra boomer.

una fuerte tormenta de golpes cayeron encima del rowdy quien se limitaba unicamente a esquivarlos.

-acabo de llegar y todos ya estan contra mi, esto me recuerda a la navidad.

-basta ya!-grito la maestra, tan confundida como todos por la reacion de las chicas

ellas se detuvieron exhaustas, su constante ataque al chico de cabellos dorados las habia dejado agotadas pero el no parecia haber sudado una gota

-no puedo creer que se comporten asi, y usted joven utonio es su primer dia y ya esta causando problemas, que descepcion.

de inmediato los murmullos empezaron a resonar en todo el salon cuando oyeron el nombre que la maestra habia pronunciado

-donde esta butch?-pregunto bellota completamente furiosa haciendo todo lo demas a un lado

-y brick?!-vocifero la pelirroja a todo pulmon completando lo que su hermana habia empezado a decir-y como salieron del sello?

-y a ustedes que les importa?, aparte, tenemos que resolver todos los problemas familiares aqui en frente de todos?

bellota lo tomo del cuello y lo arremetio contra la pared apesar de las protestas de su maestra

-responde ahora o te rompere el cuello!

boomer resoplo de lado

-bien no pude despertar a butch, y brick queria pasar un ultimo dia con su novia antes de entrar a la escuela

la ultima frase le callo a bombon como agua helada

-NOVIA!COMO QUE UNA NOVIA! DE CUANDO ACA BRICK TIENE NOVIA!

-ya vez hasta los mounstruos se enamoran

la maestra quien estaba mas asustada que furiosa por el comportamiento de las chicas decidio ponerle fin a todo esto

-es suficiente los tres se van a la oficina del director!

las chicas la miraron desafiantemente pero al chico no parecio importarle en lo mas minimo

-pero maestra, el es . . .

-se quien es y pense que les daria gusto verlo por eso lo mantuve en secreto pero veo que me equivoque

-si-dijo boomer con apatia y sarcasmo- cualquiera pensaria que despues de tantos años **MIS** **HERMANAS** estarian felices por verme- dijo remarcando esa ultima parte para despues salir por la puerta del salon

* * *

WOW! MISTERIUDO Y SUSPENSOSO ESTE PRIMER CAPITULO

quiero hacer una aclaracion antes de que todas las fans de las chicas superpoderosas me linchen, no obviamente no, los rowdy ruff boys no son hermanos de las ppg, eso es una cosa que aclarare mas adelante asi que sigan esperando los capitulos y no se despeguen de mis demas fics


	2. quien es la novia de brick?

PUES BIEN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR NO RECIBI SUFICIENTE REVIEWS, NO LOS EH RECIBIDO DESDE QUE CAMBIE DE NOMBRE ASI QUE DECIDI VOLVER A MI NOMBRE ANTERIOR A VER SI FUE POR ESO

Bellota comia su desayuno de mala gana mientras vigilaba fijamente a boomer quien estaba sentado al otro lado del comedor en una de esas gigantescas mesas de cafetería completamente para el solo.

-bien-pidio tootie a su amiga de ojos verdes-ahora si cuentanos que pasa con tu "hermano"

-pues no es realmente mi "hermano, hermano"-dijo dando un fuerte mordisco a su sandwich y empezando a hablar con la boca llena-es casi como adoptado

-entonces no es su hermano de verdad?

-yo no dije eso, como te explico, al principio ellos fueron creados como nosotras pero por una persona distinta, un mono ridiculo que decia ser nuestro enemigo pero al que siempre le pateabamos el trasero, los crearon para destruirnos pero eran demasiado torpes para eso y nosotras fuimos las que terminamos destruyendolos pero luego otro de los idiotas que por alguna estupida razon estan en contra nuestra los revivio y una vez mas tuvimos que pelear con ellos para hacerlos polvo, esta vez nos aseguramos de acabarlos en serio-bellota hizo una pausa al ver la cara de espanto de sus amigas- porque despues de todo eran una amenaza y ese era nuestro deber, bien como sea despues de eso vivimos en paz por un tiempo pero poco a poco el trabajo de superheroinas se estaba empezando a volver un fastidio y el profesor viendo que necesitabamos ayuda hizo una completa estupides, los revivio, puedes creerlo?! como tecnicamente cada vez que una persona los revive se convierte en su padre ellos se convirtieron en mis hermanos y de las demas tambien, no hace falta decir que no nos parecio una gran idea y ni ellos ni nosotras estabamos agusto con esa situacion pero nos adaptamos, aprendimos a vivir y trabajar juntos, lo que al principio ellos no querian pero al final les termino por encantar, ellos son peleadores natos y no les importa pelear del lado del bien o del mal con tal de poder patear traseros, casi hubo una epoca en donde podria decir que tenerlos como hermanos fue casi bueno pero con el tiempo les empezo a gustar demasiado las peleas, se empezaron a salir de control, se volvieron demasiado crueles y severos, solo buscaban una escusa para pelear, llego el momento en donde sabiamos lo que teniamos que hacer y aunque fue muy doloroso pues habiamos empezado a tomarles cariño, tuvimos que detenerlos-una leve lagrima empaño el ojo de la superpoderosa, aunque ella se la limpio rapidamente para que nadie la viera y de inmediato continuo su relato tratando de fingir frialdad para evitar que nadie oyera como su voz se quebraba-sabiamos que destruirlos era inutil pues asi cualquiera podria volver a revivirlos asi que decidimos hacer algo mejor, fingimos una amenaza en el espacio y los llevamos hasta alla, cuando ya estabamos lo suficientemente lejos activamos un sello de energia que los encerraria y acabaria con sus poderes y despues los arrojamos a los confines del espacio, se que suena un poco brusco pero ellos se lo buscaron.

-"ellos" ahi en el salon mensionaron a otros, dos quienes son?

-boomer es algo asi como el gemelo malvado de burbuja, brick es el de bombon y yo por desgracia tengo que soportar al maldito retardado de butch

-tienes un hermano gemelo!, y es hombre!-dijeron al unisono todas sus admiradoras a quienes la idea de encontrarse a una bellota en version masculina parecia emocionarlas mas de la cuenta, cosa que la ponia un poco nerviosa

-si como sea, no se que le paso pero puedo decirles que boomer no es nada comparado con butch-dijo bellota basada en el hecho de que ella pensaba que burbuja no era nada comparada con ella-por lo que encuanto pueda voy a romperle la cara a boomer hasta que nos diga que paso con el

-pues creo que tendras que esperar a que tu hermana termine primero-dijo susie señalando a un lado

mientras ellas hablaban boomer trataba de ignorarlas y comer su desayuno en paz pero repentinamente una furiosa bombon arremetio a su lado con una gran lanza de hielo en su mano haciendo que la mesa volara y provocando un gran crater en el suelo bajo ellos.

con sorprendente facilidad bombon contuvo a boomer

-muy bien maldito rubio invecil ahora si me vas a decir todo lo que te voy a preguntar y si tan siquiera se te ocurre mentirme te juro por la alquimia que te mato aqui mismo y despues te revivo solo para matarte nuevamente

boomer bufo de lado

-perfecto!, y que quiere saber su alteza, ¿como salimos del sello?, ¿que hacemos en esta escuela? ¿que planes tenemos? o acaso ¿por que aun estas viva?

-me interesa un carajo todo eso, lo que quiero que me digas es ¿quien es la novia de brick?!

boomer miro fijamente a bombon con cierto aburrimiento como si lo estuvieran forsado a ver una pelicula que el ya hubiera visto cientos de veces.

-bombon, tienes que superar tu complejo de hermana, te hace ver realmente patetica y sobre todo rara

-me vale madres¡-grita furiosa, totalmente fuera de si-tu contestame!

-como sea, si realmente lo quieres saber ella es . . .

* * *

MUAJAJAJAJAJA Y MAS JAJA, AQUI LOS VOY A DEJAR PORQUE SOY UN MALOTE! XD

nah no es cierto, la verdad es que todavia no pongo quien sera la novia de brick porque todavia no lo decido y como no se a quien elegir, dicidi lavarme las manos como pilatos y que ustedes escogan

a quien quieren como novia de brick?(ya se que a bombon pero ella no cuenta) las opciones son;

-twilight sparkle

-fanny limberg/numero 86

-betty atomic

-amy

-yumi

-creepie

ustedes decidan, SI tienen otra opcion diganme


	3. el silencio de una muerte

La novia de brick es . . . es . . . es una perdedora patética adicta a los libros igual que tu-dijo boomer con cierta saña en su voz

bombon se molesto tanto que comenzo a apretar la lanza contra su cuello pero a boomer esto no parecio molestarle. . . al principio, ya que poco despues se empezo a ver como le empezaba a molestar en la garganta.

-ya me harte de esto-dijo boomer con algo de dificultad al momento en que se hacia a un lado y destruia la lanza de hielo de su hermana-no tengo ganas de pelear contigo bombon y mucho menos tengo ganas de analizar tu tan perturbada relacion con brick

boomer se levanto levitando a unos pocos centimetros de bombon sin mover un solo musculo como lo haria un vampiro

-los problemas que ustedes dos tengan son solo entre ustedes dos y su psiquiatra claro esta

la sangre de bombon subio por su rostro al ser insultada de esa manera y en un arrebato de ira se lanzo sobre su hermano, cosa nada sensata pues al estar apunto de llegar con el boomer simplemente se desvanecio en el aire haciendo que ella se pasara de largo y se estrellara en una de las paredes

sus hermanas volaron por la habitacion hasta llegar con ella para verificar que estubiera bien, la mano amenazante del rubio se levanto y un siniestro resplandor azul empezo a brotar de ella

-vaya que son molestas

aun con el oscuro ataque de boomer listo para acabarlas las chicas desidieron quedarse quietas y proteger a su hermana, el rostro del rowdy mostraba una siniestra apatia incapaz de mostrar si es que dentro de el alguna emocion se manifestara

justo antes de que el brutal ataque volara de la mano del chico hacia sus hermanas una gran explocion dio en su hombro haciendolo caer, desviando el ataque y salvando a las chicas, se trataba ni mas ni menos que uno de los misiles de jenny quien habia llegado justo a tiempo para salvar a sus amigas y de pasada para ponerse a mano con el rowdy

-ja en tu cara perdedor

boomer volteo a verla desde el suelo y con una voz tan queda y carente de emocion dijo casi como un suspiro

-ah eres tu

-asi es rowdyruff loser, soy yo y desde la ultima vez que tu y tus odiosos hermanos se atrevieron a atacarme estoy realmente decidida a arreglar cuentras con ustedes

-jenny acaso tu lo conoces?-pregunto burbuja aun mas confundida que de costumbre

-si, los conosco, hace un tiempo mi madre programo un combate de practica entre ellos y yo para poder calcular nuestras habilidades pero estos inutiles se pasaron de la raya y decidieron divertirse con mi chasis pero desde entonces mi madre a trabajado en unas nuevas actualizaciones y ahora vengo mas que lista para acabar todos los rowdy yo sola

-me da igual, yo no quiero pelear contigo hoy

-que te sucede niño, acaso temes enfrentarte con la nueva y mejorada jenny 2.0?

-puedes creer lo que quieras no estoy de humor para rellenar tu ego virtual y solo para que sepas, cuando nos enfrentamos aquella vez yo y mis hermanos nos contuvimos

-que?!-grito jenny de manera comica y algo sonrojada(los robots se ronrojan?) como te atrevez a sugerir que se contuvieron cuando yo di todo de mi

-siempre lo hacemos, esa es la manera que brick tiene para insultar a los adversarios inferiores

el comportamiento arrogante e insensible de boomer hacia arder los circuitos de jenny quien no iba a permitir que ni por un segundo mas la insultara un chico mas joven que ella

-atrevete a decirme eso en la cara rubia!-grito mientras se aproximaba a el, estaba decidida a acabarlo con un solo golpe pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso burbuja la tomo de la cintura para detenerla

-por favor jenny, no lo hagas el es muy peligroso

-que ternura, una chica y su videojuego

-a quien llamas videojuego maldito intento barato de chica superpoderosa!

del brazo de jenny se abrio un compartimento y una gran arma lazer surgio, el brillo una vez mas comenzo a surgir solo que esta vez apuntaba en direcion a boomer que aun asi se mostraba indiferente.

antes de que jenny pudiera disparar boomer se esfumo en el aire solo para aparecer casi al instante a espaldas de ella quien parecia impactada por algo que los demas no podian comprender

-te dije que la vez anterior nos estabamos conteniendo-dijo boomer solo para despues abrir sus brazos dejando caer un monton de tuercas y tornillos al suelo, poco despues ante atonita mirada de todos en la cafeteria jenny comenzo a desarmarse y derrumbarse al suelo

burbuja callo al suelo mientras rompia en llanto por su amiga y bombon aun no podia moverse pero bellota por su parte no pensaba quedarse quieta y a toda velocidad fue por boomer pero antes de que la morena lo alcanzara el rrb extendio su mano con la palma mirando al piso y con todos sus dedos separados y de cada uno de ellos una cuerda metalica surgio y se impacto contra el suelo plantandose fuertemente en el solo para tensarse casi al instante, al ver esto la chica de los ojos verdes se detuvo de inmediato

-no creen que ya a sido suficiente por hoy?-dijo con frialdad antes de salir de la habitacion dejando tras de si a sus hermanas con las pupilas dilatadas y los corazones a toda marcha


End file.
